


now you're in my way

by proximanova (helveticaneue)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue/pseuds/proximanova
Summary: "(541): He called me at 4am to ask me to marry him, then threw up into the phone for 10 minutes."(Or, Tyson gets drunk and proposes to Gabe, who he's hopelessly in love with.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This definitely isn't my best work but I actually finished it so I figured I might as well publish it. It's based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tfln/status/842601649239556096). It's also unedited, unbetaed, etc so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> It's probably a little undertagged but in my defense I'm still getting over finals. Let me know if there's anything I should add.
> 
> Warning for a couple non-graphic mentions of vomiting.
> 
> Yes, the title is from Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Nate's sad about Jonathan Drouin (again) so he recruits Tyson to go out and get drunk with him.

This happens a couple times a season, and it's always a bad idea. Tyson's done horrible hungover bag skates that he's tried to erase from his memory a few more times then he'd like to admit, all because Nate is sad about his on and off boyfriend from juniors.

Tyson is drunk as fuck, lying on the floor at Nate's place. Nate is on the couch above him, leaving voicemails for Jo Drouin, who doesn't appear to be picking up. They're off right now, but Tyson also thinks that the Lightning might be playing, so Drouin can't pick up anyway. It doesn't seem important to mention this to Nate, who is saying "I just want to be good enough for you," into the phone over and over. It's really kind of sad. Tyson feels bad for him, but he's too drunk to comfort him properly.

Tyson's phone pings with a text. It's from Gabe, read "heard nate+bf are off again. make sure u both drink some water, skate tomorrow"

Gabe is a good captain. He has lots of good ideas, Tyson thinks. He pushes himself up, with difficulty, and heads to Nate's kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

Not only does Gabe have good ideas, but Tyson is pretty solidly in love with him, and would probably do whatever he asked. It's been that way since the day they first met.

It works out, because Gabe would only ask Tyson to do what's best for him anyway. He's a good guy and a good captain and a good friend like that. He's not anything more and if he even hinted at being interested in Tyson that way, Tyson would be on that immediately.

But he's not and Tyson respects that. He can deal, he's very chill like that. It hurts his heart every single day that Gabe doesn't love him back, though. That sucks a little. But it's fine.

Gabe is, like, basically perfect and Tyson is Tyson. It wouldn't work anyway; they're in completely different leagues. (Well, they're both in the NHL but, like, dating-wise Tyson is maybe in the ECHL as far as catch's go and Gabe is like... the Stanley Cup and Olympic gold put together. He's pretty great.)

There's a half full bottle of Kraken on the counter, so Tyson puts down his glass of water to drink it. God, he fucking loves rum.

Tyson's phone buzzes with another text from Gabe. It says, "and make sure he doesn't call drouin again."

It's far too late for that, Nate probably already on at least his sixth voicemail. Tyson tries to text Gabe back to tell him, but his fingers are a little too clumsy. It comes out looking garbled and Tyson frowns and squints at his screen. He decides to call Gabe instead.

Gabe picks up on the third ring, humming the ABBA song that Tyson knows is his special ringtone for him. He felt special when he first learned that, but Gabe has special ringtones for a lot of his friends. It doesn't mean anything.

"Hi, Gabe!" Tyson says.

"Hi, Tyson," Gabe returns. Tyson isn't sure but he thinks he sounds fond.

"I'm drunk," Tyson informs him happily. "You said not to let Nate call Drouin but he already left like five voicemails."

"He got started early tonight, then," Gabe remarks. "Oh well, it isn't anything he hasn't done before."

"I tried to stop him. Nate's really sad," Tyson says. "We should fix him. With more alcohol?"

Gabe laughs "I think you've probably both had enough. It won't make him feel any better, anyway."

Tyson takes a swig out of his bottle of Kraken and puts it down. He stares at the glass of water he poured. "I got myself water, like you said. I'm going to bring Nate some too, after I'm done."

"That's good," Gabe says. "Make sure to drink another glass and take some advil before bed. Nate too."

"I will," Tyson promises. "You're sooo nice Gabe. You're always so nice. So good at taking care of me. And Nate, I guess, too. I love you so much."

"Um," Gabe says.

"You're just so nice?" Tyson says. "And beautiful? And smart? How are you real, Gabe? I don't think you're real, I think you're a Swedish fairy prince or something."

"I'm definitely real," Gabe says. He totally sounds fond this time.

"You should always take care of me," Tyson declares. "We could get married, then you'd have to. You need love in a marriage but I'm in love with you, that's enough, right?"

Gabe coughs. A lot. Tyson almost asks if he's okay but he has to tell Gabe what he thinks first.  
"We could share our dogs and live in a house together and stuff. Then you could make sure I had water and advil like you said when I get drunk with Nate. Do you want to marry me, Gabe? Wait, no, I need to ask right."

Tyson clears his throat, because this has to be big. "Will you marry me, Gabriel John Ingemar Landeskog?"

"Tyson, I–" Gabe starts, but Tyson has to interrupt him with a "Wait one second," and then turn and throw up into the sink.

It sucks. Tyson hates getting sick but he especially hates it when he's drunk, because his head is all fuzzy and it makes him feel even more gross.

It takes him a while. Gabe stays on the phone though, the call clock ticking up past fifteen minutes when Tyson is finally done.

"Sorry," he says.

"No, it's-" Gabe stops himself and says, "We'll talk tomorrow when you're sober, okay? Make sure you and Nate have water and advil. Okay?"

"Okay," Tyson repeats dutifully. He nods along too, before realizing Gabe can't see him. “Bye, Gabe.”

“Bye Tyson,” and yeah, Tyson must be imagining how soft and fond Gabe sounds. He must be projecting.

The call goes dead and Tyson finishes his water. Nate is crying on the phone in the other room, and Tyson hugs him and takes away his phone before giving him water and advil. Nate spills the water all over himself. He looks pretty pathetic. Tyson deigns to cuddle him to sleep, and he drifts off just on the edge of too warm, curled against Nate in Nate's big bed.

\---

Tyson wakes up with his head practically splitting open in pain, to the sound of Nate moaning. Also in pain, because Tyson is pretty sure this hangover takes precedence to morning phone sex with his probably-off-again boyfriend. Nate wouldn't do that with Tyson in the bed anyway. Probably. Nate has been known to do some pretty weird stuff for Drouin.

Tyson checks his phone, which is at like 22% battery, and curses past him for not plugging it in. There's a text from Gabe that says “sleep well? <3” because Gabe is weird and can't use real emojis, and the night before comes flooding back.

“Fuck,” Tyson says loudly, then winces.

Nate groans next to him. “What time is it?”

Tyson checks and – “Fuck,” they’re going to be late if they don’t hurry.

He pushes Nate off the side of the bed, to complaints, and scrambles out of bed, putting Gabe out of his mind.

This works until they skid into the locker room – which, to Tyson’s relief, isn’t full yet – and Gabe is there. He grins at Tyson before going back to tying his skates. His eyes are fucking sparkling and Tyson is so gone for him.

Skate is pretty much hell, with Tyson’s pounding headache coupled with the way Gabe is everywhere, plastering himself against Tyson at every opportunity and striking up conversation at every free moment. By the end Tyson is ready to just go home and take a long nap, but Gabe invites him over for lunch and video games, and, well, Tyson doesn’t say no to Gabe.

He probably just feels bad, anyway. He’s probably trying to let Tyson down easy like the last couple of time Tyson has let something slip, though never something quite this serious. He’s never _proposed_ before.

“So,” Gabe says, scooting up unnecessarily close to Tyson on his extremely large couch. “You want to marry me?” He sounds completely fucking delighted, which is confusing.

“Can we not relieve the most embarrassing moment of my life?” Tyson asks. He thinks he’s going to vomit again.

“It was very cute, before you had to stop to throw up for ten minutes. But you said you're in love with me, are you really–”

“Fuck, Gabe, did you really not know? I've been, like, pretty fucking obvious, dude. I figured you were just being nice because you didn’t like me back.”

“Wait,” Gabe says. “What makes you think that I don't feel the same way?”

“Um, have you seen you? You're so out of my league it's not even funny. People like you don't like people like me. People like me just fall in love with people too good for them and die alone. You're, like, absolutely perfect and you could have anyone you wanted so obviously you'll choose someone better than me.”

“What the fuck, Ty?” Gabe says. “I wish you’d said something because– because if that's what you really think and I'm somehow so perfect I can have whatever I want, then what I want is you. What I've always wanted is you. But when I try you just shut me down.”

“Because I don't deserve you!” Tyson snaps. “And what do you mean, you've tried?”

“I ask you out on dates and I invite you over all the time, and sometimes I think ‘maybe’ but then you always say something about being friends.”

“Oh,” Tyson says. “I thought you were just being nice.”

“I wasn't ‘just being nice.’ I was trying to date you because I like you, and I could love you, if you'd let me.”

“Fuck, Gabe, of course I’d let you.” Tyson tells him.

“Thank God,” Gabe breathes. “Because after last night if you tried to make this a friends thing again I was probably going to die.”

Gabe _blushes_ , which is a new and extremely attractive look on him. “Can I kiss you?” he asks.

“Please,” Tyson says.

They apparently have lost time to make up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/breathingknees/) | [tumblr](http://mitchellmarns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
